I'll Love You Forever
by Nobodyknowsmenow
Summary: Based on the children's book of the same name. Elrond and Arwen A father's love for his daughter, how long is it for?


This story is based on the award winning story of the same name- but this is about Elrond and Arwen…

Please review!

I'll love you forever

Elrond rocked his baby daughter gently back and forth, back and forth, looking down fondly on her soft brown hair, her flawless skin that matched the first snowdrops that blossomed outside amongst the melting snow… She sleepily opened her eyes, eyes that matched his… Softly he sang;

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_Forever and always, my baby you'll be._

The tiny baby grew.

She grew to a beautiful little elfling. Beautiful, but a little wild! She laughed to see the stars, smiled at the flowers that grew in the warmth of the young sun. Elrond had his hands full as she crawled and toddled around, getting into everything.

But at night, when she would finally be bathed and ready for bed, Elrond would hold her, and rock her back and forth, back and forth, singing…

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_Forever and always, my baby you'll be_.

The toddler elf grew.

She grew to be a little girl elf, obsessed with tea parties and dolls. Also inkpots and kittens, and she liked sugar more than she should. There were times that Elrond swore if she did not behave, he would send her to Rohan to be raised like one of their wild children! She would just laugh sweetly, her now-dark hair blowing in the everlasting spring of Rivendell's valley.

But at night, when she was asleep, Elrond would go in and rock her, back and forth, back and forth and sing;

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_Forever and always, my baby you'll be._

The little girl elf grew to be a young lady elf.

Sorrow came for the first time to the immortal valley. Celebrian, the little girl elf's mother, had left forever. The young lady elves' eyes were full of tears, and Elrond almost wished she would go bring a kitten into the house, or upset an inkpot, steal some sugar, or even fight with her brothers! Anything would be better than seeing the eyes so like his, silver and shining with tears. Summer stars shone overhead, dancing, but she did not see.

At night, when she had cried herself to sleep, he would come in, and lifting her carefully, would hold her close, rocking his daughter back and forth, back and forth, singing;

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_Forever and always, my baby you'll be._

Laughter came again, as it does when a heart is young, but the laughter brought with it a new note; love.

Elrond could not believe it. His baby daughter? In love? Impossible! She had only just learned to walk, how could she want to marry, and a mortal no less? She… his baby girl… wanted to marry a human? _No_! She smiled, and told him her heart was with this man, the king to be, and could not be taken back, nor had it been given without thought. Autumn began to come to Rivendell, and he watched it with apprehension. Would there be a forever? Would always come?

But still, he would go to her after she had fallen asleep, lift her carefully, not wanting to wake her, and he would rock her, back and forth, back and forth, singing softly;

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_Forever and always, my baby you'll be._

It had happened. His little girl… She was mortal, she would die. His baby daughter, his princess, was going to die and he could not stay for her, even though he wanted to with all his heart. His silver eyes filled with tears as he thought of the long years he would spend alone, and thought of the time she too, would spend alone, in killing grief. Winter would come without a star.

But one last time, he would sing for her.

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_Forever and always…_ his voice broke, and he could not go on. Finally he began again;

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_Forever and always, my baby you'll be._

He bowed his head. Snow fell lazily as he left Rivendell for the last time and the cold wind whipped the last of the leaves from the trees, and the gardens where the blithe child had played on long summer days were frozen and dead, the flowers looking like dark skeletons against the bright whiteness.

Spring would come, but it would not be the same ever again, for something was gone. The Princess had left the valley, never to return. Memories came as clear to him, as only an immortals can be, memories of his Arwen playing, laughing, crying, and now she was dying. Raising his eyes, he saw her raise her hand in farewell, and heard her clear voice singing though with tears on her face;

_I'll love you forever,_

_I'll like you for always,_

_Forever and always, my adar you'll be_.

His eyes filled with tears. Forever and always… is a long time.

She would not see forever and always, yet through it he would love her, and she him.

Until the end of forever. Then they would meet again, and never part. Eternity lay between them.

And for a father, eternity can be a very short time.

Forever and always is-- _forever and always…_


End file.
